Shisu
Shisu (シス) is the First Princess of Kujuuri, firstborn of Oozen, and sister to Yashima and rulutieh. She was currently out of the country for political marriage. Appearance Shisu is an attractive woman who wears red clothing. Personality She is a strong minded woman, and very dedicated to her work. She dotes rulutieh the most to the point almost spoiling her. Shisu likes strong men, especially those who able to beat her in fight. Plot Shisu was supposedly out of the country on marriage arrangement by he father. But she returns to Kujuuri without any notice when she heard that rulutieh are coming to see her father. When rulutieh arrives at the castle, Yashima and her father Oozen greet her, while the others four brothers are distracting Shisu from entering the throne room. Yashima says that "person" is here, and if she knows that rulutieh has arrives, there will be trouble. To rulutieh's surprise, a rumbling sound was heard from a far, and the throne room's door was slammed open. Shisu hugs rulutieh tightly and comment how she miss her smell and looks and how cute and innocent she is. Oozen protests how she being rude in front Anju but Shisu says he should shut up or she will behead him. Yashima nervously asks the guests not to mind them. rulutieh asks her why she is here, and Shisu starts to complain. She states that her husband is a wimp and weak-willed in which he criticized her cooking after she spend all those time making it. Also, Kokopo would be a perfect partner for him, and then corrected that even Kokopo is too good for him. Ignoring rulutieh's plea to let her go; and Oozen and Yashima once again chastising her for being rude to the guests. In which Shisu shouts that weak-will men don't have right to voice their opinion. The men were baffled. Oshutoru asked himself if Kujuuri is rule by women's power. Shisu says she will leave her husband and stay with rulutieh forever, making her little sister surprised to hear that. Shisu questions her brother if they have told her their plan to take rulutieh back. Yashima answers there are things far more important than making new enemies. Shisu says she didn't mind to start war in order to get rulutieh away from Anju and believes that she shouldn't be involve in the war. As her older sister, it's her duty to protect rulutieh from everything given of how their mother passed away. rulutieh protests that she is no longer a child, and she is already strong enough and has comrades that share the same feeling with her. Shisu said that rulutieh has no voice in this matter, and her comrades aren't worth enough to protect her. Oozen said she too rude towards Oshutoru and Anju. Shisu says this matter involves her sister, and only people who are stronger than her are allow to protect rulutieh. Shisu then challenges Oshutoru to a fight. At night, the three siblings visit Oshutoru in turns, start with Yashima, Shisu, and rulutieh. Yashima and Shisu each state their worry about leaving rulutieh, because ever since she was small, rulutieh has been a sickly child. Also, in this war, everyone will fall as victims. They know the impact on rulutieh when Haku "died," and suggest it would be better she be off from all the war tragedy. Oshutoru responds that rulutieh is no longer the small sickly child, and has grown up to the point where she showed her strength. As Shisu fails to convinces Oshutoru to refuse the challenge, she says she won't hold back tomorrow. The next day, Shisu asks them again to refuse the challenge, and which Oshutoru respond if she is afraid that she will be defeated by him. Shisu is enraged, and she will prove that they aren't worthy to protect her little sister. The men in the room cheer, and say they will help Shisu win the challenge. After the fight, Shisu is shocked that she was beat by Oshutoru, as no man has ever managed to do so. She accept Oshutoru's strength and said that Kujuuri and En'nakamui will form an alliance. The celebration of the new alliance begins, Shisu calls rulutieh over and says she understands her feeling, and she should have more confidence with herself. Shisu then gives her a flute, whom belonged to their mother. She says she might need it, and it's a memento from her and their mother that they will be always be with her. Oshutoru comments how nice to have siblings that care for each others. Shisu then turns to Oshutoru, while blushing red, Shisu gives him a present as a thank you, and asks him to protects rulutieh. She also add that when the time comes, she will be standing beside him. Oshutoru, being dense to her approach, answers he will be waiting for that time, and will do his best to protect rulutieh in place of Shisu. Yashima comments that she didn't have to go that far to ask Oshutoru but Shisu smacks Yashima in the face for bothering her important conversation with him. Oshutoru says she didn't have to hit Yashima, as he isn't bother at all. Shisu laughs nervously and then twists Yashima's face with her fist, and says to him, this will make him handsomer than now. Kuon stares the scene from a far and asks rulutieh if this is how her sister usually acts. Kuon was obvious of Shisu's feelings for Oshutoru. Relationships Oshutoru '(Haku) - She didn't like him at first as he was proposing to let rulutieh to actually endanger herself on the battlefield despite in the presence of the Crown Princess. She started to see him in a different light when he had shown that he remains true to his resolve that he will protect rulutieh at the best of his capabilities by defeating her in combat, something she had never seen happen before. This eventually caused her to fall head over heels for him, something that causes several female members of Haku's group to frown about as she's very vocal in her pursuit of the perfect man. [[Rurutie|'rulutieh]] - Shisu cares about her sister deeply and has been a surrogate mother to rulutieh since they were both very young. Thus, she makes the safety of her sister her top priority. She is fiercely vocal about keeping rulutieh safe from harm even when faced against the Crown Princess. Yashima - They retain a somewhat sibling like relationship though Shisu's personality would usually make her brother bow down to her whim or face the consequences of becoming beat up by her. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Utawarerumono: Futari no Hakuoro Characters